


Manip: be mine, i’ll keep you warm

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, Valentine's Day Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Just some soft Berena cuddles for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Manip: be mine, i’ll keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [After the Sabbatical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721347) by [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage)




End file.
